DANIEL POWTER采访
发布时间：2012 原文链接：http://hitparade.ch/interview.asp?id=606 发布媒体：hitparade 文章作者： Bettina Siegwart '原文' Der kanadische Musiker Daniel Powter wurde vor vielen Jahren mit dem Hit "Bad Day" bekannt und stürmte die Charts. Eine Weile hörte man dann nichts von Daniel, der mit privaten Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Nun ist er wieder da: Glücklich und kreativ wie nie zuvor! Er präsentiert seine neue Scheibe "Turn On The Lights" und die erste Single "Cupid" scheint ein potenzieller Radio Hit zu sein. Wir haben den sympathischen Musiker zum Interview getroffen. hitparade.ch: Vor vielen Jahren hiess Dein Hit "Bad Day". Nun bist Du mit einem Album zurück, das "Turn On The Lights" heisst. Dies klingt sehr viel positiver. Wie hat sich Dein Leben so ins Positive verändert? Daniel Powter: Ich denke, man wird einfach erwachsener und sieht die Dinge dann anders. Ich glaube, ich war beim ersten Album noch sehr unreif. Ich hatte nicht viel Ahnung von der Welt. Ich war auch ein wenig narzisstisch, da ich dadurch ja immer nur über mich selbst und über meine eigenen, wenigen Erfahrungen geschrieben habe. Meine Erfahrungen waren aber sehr oberflächlich zu dem Zeitpunkt. Ich bin weder gross herumgereist noch habe ich viele Leute kennengelernt, die mich auch anderweitig hätten inspirieren können. Ich denke, dass ich nach diesen sechs oder sieben Jahren inzwischen viel mehr von der Welt gesehen habe. Solche Erfahrungen bringen Dich weiter. So sieht man viele Dinge nicht mehr nur immer vom eigenen Standpunkt aus, was sehr interessant ist. hitparade.ch: Ich habe gelesen, dass Du in dieser Zeit auch Probleme mit gewissen Substanzen hattest… Daniel Powter: Sprich es nur aus! Drogen! Es ist kein Geheimnis! (lacht) hitparade.ch: Ok, Drogen! Daniel Powter: Ich war einfach ein isolierter Typ. Alkohol und Drogen führen dazu, dass Du noch isolierter wirst. Wie ein Teufelskreis. Es bauen sich Mauern um Dich herum auf und Du fängst an, Dich vor allen Dingen ausserhalb zu fürchten. In einem solchen Klima zu sein wie ich damals war, verursachte Degradation. Du verlierst alle Inspirationen, Deine Ansprüche, Verpflichtungen und Verantwortungen. Es fühlt sich an, als wärst Du gar nicht vorhanden. Ich konnte mich schon gar nicht mehr erinnern wie es ist, nüchtern zu sein. Mein Verstand war komplett ausgeschaltet. Ich war nicht mehr in der Lage, in die Augen anderer Menschen zu schauen. Es war hart, so zu leben. Man lebt mit einer Lüge. Als ich dann endlich davon wegkam und meinen Platz im Leben wieder gefunden habe, war ich so froh. Es dauerte Jahre, bis ich all die Nachwirkungen endlich hinter mir lassen konnte und herausfinden konnte, wo ich hingehöre und wer ich wirklich bin. Während dieser Zeit war ich kein richtiger Mensch, eher eine Art Untermensch. Ich war nur eine Hülle. Im Song "Crazy All My Life" beschreibe ich das, indem ich singe "I'm a shell of a man". Ich bin froh, dass ich meine Aufgabe und meinen Platz im Leben wieder gefunden habe. Ich war so unreif und habe den falschen Weg eingeschlagen, dass es extrem schwierig für mich war, zurück ins Rampenlicht zu kommen als eine echte Person. hitparade.ch: Hat die Musik Dir geholfen, den Weg zurückzufinden? Daniel Powter: Ja, und wie! Beim schreiben dieses Albums war ich mitten in der Scheidung und das war eine schreckliche und schmerzliche Zeit für mich. Da hat die Musik mir sehr geholfen. Wer möchte schon geschieden sein? Ich möchte, dass eine Ehe funktioniert. Die Scheidung hat mich nochmals in ein Loch geworfen. Ich habe zwar keine Drogen genommen, aber hatte dann Probleme mit den Eltern und habe mich wieder mehr zurückgezogen. Diese Platte war wie eine Therapie für mich. Ich konnte aber einen glücklichen Song wie "Cupid" schreiben, ohne selbst in dieser Situation zu sein. Und das war eine neue und wichtige Erfahrung. Ich hatte niemanden in meinem Leben und wollte aber dieses Gefühl unbedingt wieder herbeirufen. Im Englischen haben wir den Ausdruck: "You fake it until you make it". Genau so war's bei "Cupid". Danach habe ich diese Gefühle dann tatsächlich wieder erlebt. Musik hat mich tatsächlich gerettet. hitparade.ch: Worum geht es sonst noch in Deinen neuen Songs? Daniel Powter: Das Wichtigste für mich ist, dass ich Songs schreiben kann, in denen sich die Zuhörer wiederfinden können. Nicht mehr so sehr über mich selbst, sondern über Dinge, die jeden Menschen beschäftigen können. Die Songs handeln oft von anderen Personen. Was das angeht, hat sich mein Schreibstil wesentlich verändert. Das ist ganz neu. Und die Messages sind ganz simpel. hitparade.ch: Und die Songs sind auch positiver, oder? Daniel Powter: Ja, auf jeden Fall. Musik muss nicht immer traurig sein. Klar schreibe ich auch weiterhin traurige Songs, aber nicht in dem Ausmass, dass man sich beim Hören sofort von der Brücke stürzen will (lacht). hitparade.ch: Hast Du einen Lieblings-Song auf dem neuen Album? Beziehungsweise ein Song, der Dir besonders am Herzen liegt? Daniel Powter: Ja, das ist der Opener "Best Of Me". Dieser Song sagt ziemlich genau aus, wer ich heute bin. Daher ist mir dieser Song besonders wichtig. Ich zeige damit alles, was ich habe. Vielleicht kommt irgendwann mehr dazu, aber für den Moment sagt dieser Song so ziemlich alles aus. Erst setzte ich mir grossen Druck auf, weil ich gerne an die Erfolge meiner Anfänge anknüpfen wollte, aber das tue ich jetzt nicht mehr. Ich schreibe lieber über Dinge, die mir viel bedeuten. Ich möchte keine "Bad Days" mehr haben (lacht). Daher ist dies einer der wichtigsten Songs überhaupt für mich. Vielleicht ist es nicht Jedermanns Favorit, aber meiner ist es! (lacht). hitparade.ch: Wie fühlt es sich denn nun an, wieder auf der Bühne und im Rampenlicht zu stehen? Daniel Powter: Ich liebe es, auf der Bühne zu stehen. Das ist die Art, wie ich kommuniziere. Es gibt Dir die Freiheit, Deine Leidenschaft mit der Welt zu teilen, was grossartig ist. Mein Inneres in Musik auszudrücken ist so viel einfacher, als direkt darüber zu sprechen. Es ist toll, eine Verbindung zum Publikum aufzubauen. Es hängt natürlich auch vom Publikum ab, wie gut das funktioniert. Wenn das Publikum enthusiastisch ist, dann spüre ich die Energie auf der Bühne ebenfalls, was ein unglaubliches Gefühl ist. Es entsteht eine Art Dialog. Man muss auch spüren, was das Publikum möchte. hitparade.ch: Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sich Dein Publikum auch immer Deinen grossen Hit "Bad Day" wünscht und diesen Song auch erwartet. Nervt es Dich, dass Du diesen Song wohl immer und immer wieder wirst spielen müssen? Daniel Powter: Naja, heute Abend werde ich ihn nicht spielen im Schweizerhof Luzern (lacht). Es ist immer anders. Vor einigen Wochen habe ich den Song in Japan gespielt und das Publikum hatte grosse Freude. Aber es ist ein ganz anderes Publikum als heute Abend. Ich versuche, das eigentlich immer abzuschätzen, ob der Song "nötig" ist oder nicht. Aber das mag ich eigentlich: Dass sich die Setlist immer wieder ändert. Das bringt mehr Abwechslung und Überraschungen. Wenn ich alleine zuhause bin, dann setze ich mich nachts ans Piano und spiele "Bad Day" (lacht). Aber wenn da ein Publikum ist, das mit Dir singen möchte, dann ist das natürlich immer toll und dann tue ich das auch gerne. hitparade.ch: Dein Song "Cupid" ist ein grosser Ohrwurm. Was für Reaktionen hast Du bisher von Deinen Fans erhalten? Daniel Powter: Sehr gute Reaktionen, was mich riesig freut. Es ist zwar noch früh, aber wir haben damit in den USA, in Kanada und Japan schon ziemlich guten Erfolg. Ich war natürlich eine Weile nicht da, also braucht es auch Zeit, um wieder richtig Fuss zu fassen und neu anzufangen. Seit dem letzten Album sind immerhin fünf Jahre vergangen. Dies war übrigens der erste Song, den ich für das neue Album geschrieben habe. Der Song hat mich dazu inspiriert, noch mehr Songs zu schreiben. Es geht darum, sich in Jemanden zu verlieben, der auch Schattenseiten hat, die man aber ebenfalls liebt. Es irritieren Dich gewisse Dinge, aber man liebt die Person einfach trotzdem. hitparade.ch: Wie schreibst Du Musik? Brauchst Du dafür ein spezielles Umfeld, oder wachst Du nachts mit Ideen auf und rennst ans Klavier? Daniel Powter: Manchmal starte ich ohne Instrument. Ich schreibe Zeilen auf und singe sie dann, um eine Melodie zu kreieren. Meistens aber setze ich mich ans Klavier und spiele so lange, bis sich eine schöne Idee herauskristallisiert. Ich muss aber dazu sagen, dass die meisten Songs, die ich schreibe, grottenschlecht sind (lacht). Nur jeden zehnten Song kann ich wirklich brauchen, um weiter damit zu arbeiten. Aber so läuft's bei mir nun einmal. hitparade.ch: Vielleicht sind Deine schlechten Songs in 100 Jahren auf einmal berühmt. Daniel Powter: Nein, glaube mir, die sind wirklich grottenschlecht (lacht). hitparade.ch: Als Du ein Kind warst, hast Du erst Geige gespielt, bevor Du die Liebe zum Klavier entdeckt hast. Kannst Du noch immer Geige spielen? Oder sonst ein Instrument? Daniel Powter: Als ich Geige gespielt habe, klang das, als würde man einer Katze auf den Schwanz treten (lacht). Meine Mutter versuchte mir das Geigespielen beizubringen, als ich vier Jahre alt war. Meine Mutter war eine grossartige Pianistin, also habe ich dann mit etwa 15 die Liebe zum Klavierspielen entdeckt. Die Violine eignete sich nicht wirklich dafür, eigene Songs zu schreiben. Also habe ich mir das Klavierspielen angeeignet, um diese Passion ausleben zu können. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an habe ich die Geige wirklich nie wieder in die Hand genommen, was ja eigentlich schade ist. Ich hatte in der "Junior Symphony" gespielt, und doch war die Leidenschaft zu wenig gross, als dass ich für mich selbst weiter damit gespielt hätte. Ich könnte das heute wohl gar nicht mehr. Ich kann nur auf Tasteninstrumenten spielen. hitparade.ch: Deine Tochter ist neun Jahre alt. Zeigt sie auch musikalisches Interesse? Spielt sie auch ein Instrument? Daniel Powter: Ja, meine Tochter spielt Klavier. Sie möchte aber nicht von mir unterrichtet werden, weil ich ihr Vater bin (lacht). Sie hat einen anderen Klavierlehrer. Wenn ich mich zu ihr hinsetzen würde, um mit ihr zu spielen, würde sie davonlaufen (lacht). Aber sie entwickelt sich sehr schön am Piano. hitparade.ch: Wie bringst Du Deine Musikkarriere mit Deinen Verpflichtungen als Vater zu Hause unter einen Hut? Du hast ja noch einen kleinen Sohn… Daniel Powter: Es ist schwierig. Aber meine erste Priorität ist meine Familie. Mein kleines Baby, das ich aus einer neuen Beziehung habe, ist erst acht Monate alt. Weisst Du, ich bin mit Eltern aufgewachsen, die nicht immer Zeit für mich hatten, daher ist es mir wichtig, genug Zeit für meine Kinder zu haben und in ihrem Leben präsent zu sein. Immer, wenn ich etwas tue, dann schaue ich zuerst, wie ich das mit der Familie vereinbaren kann. hitparade.ch: Welche Musik hörst Du Dir im Privatleben gerne an? Daniel Powter: Ich liebe The Beatles und auch Nick Drake! Klassische Musik mag ich auch sehr. Ich liebe Tschaikowsky. Ich mag Musik, die nicht zu sehr in die Richtung geht, was ich selber mache. Ich höre praktisch nie Radio! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was momentan musikalisch so läuft. Ich möchte mich nicht zu sehr beeinflussen lassen. Nicht, dass ich am Ende noch etwas schreibe, das schon existiert (lacht). hitparade.ch: Nutzt Du auch soziale Netzwerke wie twitter oder facebook? Denkst Du, es ist wichtig als Künstler, diese Art von Kommunikation zu nutzen? Daniel Powter: Ich weiss nicht, ob das wirklich so wichtig ist. Ein Teil von mir sieht schon, dass die Leute so etwas erwarten, weil man sich so dem Künstler näher fühlt und irgendwie verknüpft ist und dass dies sicher viele Vorteile bringt. Aber andererseits frage ich mich, was Künstler oder Bands wie Prince, Duran Duran oder Michael Jackson getan hätten. Und ich frage mich, ob ich hätte wissen wollen, was Prince heute zum Frühstück isst. Eigentlich ist es doch auch gut, wenn man nicht alles weiss. Man ist doch gerne ein Mysterium. Früher war ein Künstler nicht wie ein Kumpel, sondern eher wie ein Mensch von einem anderen Stern, mit dem man niemals in Kontakt kommen wird. Dies hatte auch seinen Reiz. Ich nutze die Plattformen ab und zu, aber nur um Shows anzukündigen. Nicht, um der Welt mitzuteilen, dass ich gerade bei Starbucks bin. Ich frage mich, ob das wirklich Jemand würde wissen wollen (lacht). hitparade.ch: Aber ich habe gesehen, dass Du ein fleissiger Instagram-User bist! Daniel Powter: Ja, Instagram ist super! Das ist etwas anderes. Das macht mir grossen Spass, damit kann ich fast nicht aufhören (lacht). Es ist wie ein Bilder-Tagebuch, das man toll gestalten kann. hitparade.ch: Was sind nun Deine nächsten Pläne? Daniel Powter: Ich werde als Nächstes nach China gehen, dann nach Japan und Taiwan. Danach werde ich eine Weile in Südamerika sein. Im neuen Jahr bin ich dann wieder in Kanada und werde dort einige Konzerte spielen. Danach hoffe ich, dass ich wieder nach Europa kommen kann. hitparade.ch: Ja, es gibt bei uns ja tolle Festivals im Sommer. Daniel Powter: Genau, ich liebe Open Air Konzerte. Ein sehr schönes Festival, an das ich mich erinnern kann, war das Blue Balls Festival in Luzern. Da habe ich vor einigen Jahren gespielt. So etwas würde mir wieder gefallen. 2012 Category:无翻译